True Love Hurts
by ThePotterGirl234
Summary: The Golden Trio are in their 5th year at Hogwarts. Everythings changing. Hearts Race. Feelings change and their lives will never be the same


**Hey Guys! This is my first Fan Fiction based on Harry Potter!**

**To let you know, I am absolutely obsessed with Harry Potter and I am as true to the books as possible, however during this story I will use a bit of non-cannon and surprises.**

**Thanks to LetsGetLostx for helping me with my story and for being my beta **

**:D**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the Harry Potter franchise…as much as I would like too… hmm… if I did I would buy Daniel Radcliffe and maybe Darren Criss ;)**

This was it. After 8 weeks of hell back at the Dursley's, he was on his way back to Hogwarts, with Ron and Hermione. The Dursley's had been even more spiteful towards him this summer because of the work they had needed to do after Mr Weasley had destroyed their living room. They would lock him in his room for the whole day, only letting him out for what could only be called scraps, cleaning and thankfully, the toilet. Vernon also allowed his freedom should all the Dursley's leave the house…Harry would be made to sit on the porch in case "some of your lot blow up our house again" and now he was glad that he was away from them for 10 months. 10 wonderful months with the people that he loved the most.

"So Harry, Missing the Dursley's already?" laughed Ron.

" Oh yeah. I really miss cleaning up all the crap that they left". Harry could not contain the sarcasm from his voice. Ron always did this and sometimes, no matter how much he liked Ron, It really annoyed him.

" Oh Harry, you know he's only messing around! And Ron, stop being so annoying!" said Hermione, bang on cue as usual. Harry smiled to himself…she always stuck up for Ron first, he knew that they both liked each other and he found it hilarious whenever they argued because they would both end up hating each other for about a week, although it was hard for him to be friends with both of them then. He would hang around with Ron, with Hermione crying, " You always choose Ron over me!" and when he spent time with Hermione, in the library, Ron would be offended and say" I don't need two best friends obsessed with books."

Harry realised that Ron only said this when he wasn't speaking to Hermione, which kind of defeated his purpose of not talking to either of them.

" Harry, you're being strangely quiet today. Is something wrong?"

"Hermione Chill…I'm just thinking."

"Which is more than I am thank you very much! I take pride in the fact that I make Hermione do all my homework!" added Ron.

Hermione stopped reading her new copy of the Standard Book of Spells Grade 5. " Ronald, you do not make me do your homework. I simply do it because if I didn't you would still be in first year."

Harry knew that Hermione was telling the truth. Ron hardly ever did homework.

"She's right you know Ron. I'd probably still be in the first year if 'Mione hadn't helped me."

Ron shrugged. " Ah well. You've still done my homework every year. What makes this year any different?"

Wrong thing to say Ron, Harry thought. He knew that Hermione did not like being used. He was after all her best friend

" What's different his year Ronald is that you are more of an arrogant arsehole than you ever have been. I will not do any of your homework's this year and you will fail! You know what? I HOPE you fail!" With a flick of her silky, bushy hair, she left the carriage.

" What's got her wand in a knot?"

" Oh I don't know Ron…maybe it has something to do with the fact that Hermione is a there to always help you with your homework and you never appreciate it when she does it anyway. She does not like being used Ron. You know that."

Harry's face was getting warmer, he was sick of Ron being a Prat. Hermione could have just let him get on with not doing his homework and let him fail but she didn't.

" You need to realise that without Hermione, we would not have survived the chamber, or saved Sirius and Lupin and to be honest I would not have made it through the tournament last year. So Grow up Ron!"

Ron looked gob smacked. Harry had never argued with him before, especially about homework but Harry couldn't bring himself to care there WAS something different about this year. He just didn't know what and he felt it was much more important than sodding homework!

" Harry. I didn't mean it you know? I don't really just rely on Hermione... I do try, I'm just am seriously bad at school. Do you think she'll be mad at me for ages?"

" I don't know Ron but you need to apologise and actually attempt more work this year". Harry sighed; he didn't really care about Ron's silly argument. All he had thought about through the summer was the graveyard. The eerie tombstones, the ancient black cauldron, Cedric, and that voice… the voice that sent shivers down his spine and made a lump form in both his stomach and throat.

_**Flashback**_

_He had been here before. He had seen that house…he knew he had! It was in that dream that plagued him._

"_Harry! The cup was a portkey!" Cedric cried excitedly._

"_I've been here before. In a dream" He knew that whenever he had this dream, it had not ended well. Harry felt panic rise in his chest… they needed to leave. Now!_

"_What do you mean Harry?" Cedric said confusedly, this was the final part of the tournament and Harry wanted to leave?_

_Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the black cauldron that was new. Suddenly the dry wood under it set alight, and Harry could see a man carrying a bundle in his arms. As the man turned, Harry could see that it was Wormtail. He felt anger rise in his chest as he regarded the traitor._

"_CEDRIC! GET BACK TO THE CUP!" Harry shouted, whenever Wormtail was near it always meant trouble. He turned to run towards the cup and then he felt it. That searing pain that he had known all his life, but this time, it was a million times stronger_

" _HARRY! ARE YOU ARIGHT?"_

_Harry looked up to Cedric, he realised he had fallen to his knees with the pain. Harry watched with blurry vision as Cedric turn towards Wormtail, his wand arm outstretched._

"_Who are you? What do you want?" Cedric demanded_

" _Kill the spare!" Rasped a familiar voice Harry flinched, he knew that voice – It was the voice of pure evil, the voice that made his blood cool and his bones quiver . _

_Wormtail lifted his wand._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Cedric's body flew through the air. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Harry cried, but his screams were drowned out as he heard the dull thud Cedric's body made, when it hit the ground._

_**End of flashback**_

He knew that this year would be different. Dumbledore had told the whole school about his encounter in the maze and because of it people had been avoiding him as he had walked through the train, people who usually greeted him.

The Daily Prophet had been bashing him and Dumbledore, and he knew to expect no less from his classmates. Harry sighed and looked out of window of Hogwarts Express.

**Hermione **

" I hate your brother sometimes Ginny! He always thinks that I'll do everything for him!"

Hermione had had enough. She was fed up with helping Ron to do his best and him never appreciating it. He always asked her to do his work and because she cared for him, like an idiot, she did it…each time hoping that he would realise that she was always there for him…waiting for him and not Viktor Krum.

It was only at the end of last year, after Harry had come out of the maze with Cedric's dead body, that she realised how much she cared for Ron. She had understood that Hogwarts and the wizarding world wouldn't be as safe anymore. Even though she knew that her and Ron would stick by Harry through everything, she had wanted, at that moment, to take Ron somewhere safe, crawl into his arms and stay there, until it was all over. It was selfish and she forced it out of her mind the second she thought it, but she still dreamed… her and Ron, safe…together and happy

"I hate him sometimes too 'Mione. Especially when I'm going out with someone. I hate to think what he will say when he finds out I'm dating Michael Corner" Ginny shivered at the thought of her brother turning an extremely worrying and quite frankly, unattractive shade of red

"Michael Corner? He's in Hufflepuff right?" Hermione demanded. "Awww Gin! Why didn't you tell me?" she finished with a whine.

Ginny's eyes shifted to the floor where she nervously toes the worn carpet " Well, I wasn't sure if you'd tell Ron about it and to be honest, it wasn't even official until this morning." Ginny said apologetically.

Hermione felt quite offended. How could Ginny think that she could do that?

" Gin! Of course I wouldn't have told him! You're my best friend too y'know! And what do you mean, official?"

"Well, We started hanging out with each other near the end of last year, we got really close and we planned to meet up on the summer, but because all of us had to go to Grimmauld Place, I couldn't leave."

Hermione really felt for Ginny. At Fourteen years old she had encountered more than her fair share of the dark arts. It can't have been easy being possessed by You-Know-Who at the age of eleven, having to be away from all your friends through the summer because your parents are part of an order that is trying to protect the rest of the wizarding world. Her family had been subjected to more in the past four years than they had ever had in the previous 20 years to keep Harry safe.

She hadn't had the family problem. Sure she had been petrified, kept underwater by a group of merpeople, but as her parents were muggles, they didn't know anything about You-Know-Who or anything that was going on at Hogwarts because she wasn't stupid enough to tell them. But still, she knew that the Weasleys were one of the most secure families in the world.

"Ginny, I won't tell Ronald anything if you don't want me too. You know can tell me anything right?"

" Thanks' Mione. I promise, I just want to get the summer out of my head."

Hermione understood this perfectly. She had wanted to get out of that house for the whole summer, no matter how much she enjoyed spending time with Harry and Ron, especially Ron, but she needed space from them. She needed to sort out how she felt about Ron, to figure out how to help Harry. She was glad that she was heading back to Hogwarts.

"Ginny, We'd better start getting ready. I've got to go back to Harry and Ron's carriage. I'll see you later"

" See you later 'Mione. I trust you." Ginny smiled

Hermione reciprocated the smile and headed back down the lengthy train to Harry and Ron's compartment. She hadn't even had chance to enter the compartment when Ron stood up.

"Hermione I'm really sorry about what I said. I appreciate what you do for me and I know that you only do it because you don't want me to fail. I promise that I will always make sure that you feel like I know what you're doing for me. And 'Mione… I do care y'know. A lot."

Hermione was utterly shocked. Did she hear that right? Did he just say he cared… a lot? She could see Harry sitting in the corner smirking.

What had he said to Ron? Did he know how she felt? Obviously, he was her best friend after all. Her mind was whirling with the possibilities…so was so out of it that when Ron walked over to her and hugged her she nearly fainted... he never hugged her. He hadn't even hugged her after she had woken up from being petrified.

_**Flashback**_

_She walked into the Great Hall for the first time in 3 months; it was strange, as she couldn't remember anything after that day in the library. She was just glad that she had done the research on the Basilisk and had that mirror. She shuddered as the thought of ending up like Moaning Myrtle flashed in her mind._

_There had been a buzz throughout the school when she had left the Hospital Wing and had travelled through the halls. It had only been through this buzz and all of the student's whispers as she had walked past that she had understood what had happened over the last few weeks._

_Ginny had been taken into the chamber and everyone thought that she was dead. Lockhart had gone mad trying to find her. Harry had defeated Voldermort again. (This she had heard from Professor Dumbledore as he had been there when she was revived) Ron had helped Harry and had done all he could to save his sister._

_She could see him and Harry sitting half way down the Gryffindor table._

"_It's Hermione!" she heard Neville say._

_Harry stood up and hitched his leg up over the bench. So did Ron._

_She was so excited to see them than she ran towards them with the biggest smile on her face. It was because of her them that she had been revived!_

_She grabbed Harry and hugged him and held on. She had really missed him and knew that he had gone through a lot in the past 2 weeks, escaping Aragog, saving Ginny and facing Lucius Malfoy. This hugged passed on her feelings of thanks._

_She turned to Ron, he had his armed outstretched as did she, but they had both retracted them and had shaken hands instead. _

_As she sat down, she thought " why couldn't I just hug him, he's my friend!"_

_Hermione sighed to herself, however confusing her feeling were for Ron she would always be there for both of them…they had risked their lives to help the school and saved her…she smiled at the both of them, for the first time in her life she had friends._

_**End of Flashback**_

It had been at this moment that she had first felt something for Ron. And here he was now, possibly admitting that he felt the same.


End file.
